fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cane Hannibal
Cane Hannibal is a member of the Dark Guild Underworld, and a former member of Black Void, and Gladiator Beast. After the disbandment of Black Void at the hands of the Aether Cade and Samarra Inari, Cane went to prison, where his cannibalization of the other prisoners quickly increased his power. He was later released by Pluto Morior in order to kill Aether, and later became one of his loyal mages in Underworld. During a mishap against Silvius Alvar, he was killed, doing so in such a way that he could no longer serve a purpose to Pluto. Appearance Cane has blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and pale skin. He has been described as having a feral look in his eyes. He regularly dresses in a white suit stained with blood. Personality Cane is energetic, happy, and most importantly feral. Cane is also incredibly cannibalistic, always happy at the chance to eat flesh, as he likes all kinds of meat. His eagerness to eat was what led to his downfall when he was killed by Silvius Alvar by eating him while he was wind. History Cane was born to Stimonetta Aardwolf, and became a member of Gladiator Beast. Stimonetta hoped to have Cane take over her position as guild master, but he was eventually captured and imprisoned by the Magic Council. Along with many other Dark Mages however, Cane was liberated by Jason Gaebolg when he created Black Void, and joined them as one of its elite mages. Synopsis Aether and Samarra: A Budding Friendship Frozen Dragon and King of the Underworld Magic and Abilities Eating Magic: 'Cane is adept in Eating Magic. This unorthodox magic allows him to eat any substance and attack with the converted energy. It also gives him incredible jaw strength, allowing him to chew iron weights, and various metals created by Tyson. This energy gives him immunity to any poison or bacteria he ingests, as it gets broken down like everything else, and can be used to quickly heal himself as the energy can be converted to the healing process, similarly to a Slayer eating their own element, however he is not granted immunity to attacks if he does not ingest them. * '''El Drago: '''Using the converted energy from eating, Cane attacks his opponent with a blue burst of energy from his mouth. * '''Strength: '''Cane uses the converted energy from eating to increase his strength. This increases muscle size and speed to amounts equivalent to the amount of converted energy he has. He will return to normal when the converted energy has been spent. *'Wendigo: Cane can only activate this magic after ingesting human flesh and converting it into energy. This activates this spell transforming him into a giant white and furry beast. In this form he is even stronger than when he's using Strength, and just as agile. Cane can also use the magic or abilities of whoever's flesh he had just eaten, making this spell very powerful. The drawback however is that the Wendigo transformation makes Cane a beast that can only process his wish to survive and eat. This makes him unable to distinguish friend from foe, and makes it unwise to use this ability when allies are present. Enhanced Senses: Due to his previous life as a jungle dweller, Cane has highly adapted senses. He was capable of smelling the entire of Team Kirin and could even tell their magic or species by smell. His sense of smell is even better than Black Void's resident Dragon Slayer Luke Gandor. Immense Strength: '''Cane has immense strength, being capable of easily lifting and eating iron weights. '''Immense Durabilty: '''Cane has a very durable body and pain tolerance. '''Immense Magic Power: When conceived, Stimonetta Aardwolf consumed vast amounts of human flesh to help increase his power. This is believed to have greatly hastened his developement. When exerting a large amount of Magic Power, his aura is colored blue. Trivia Cane's last name come's from Hannibal Lecter. * He also shares the same birthday as him. Cane's stats are: Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Guild Member Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Former Guild Member Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Guild Member Category:Deceased